werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
Season Three
The Third season of was announced March 15, 2016. It was announced by Aiyanna Roldan-Black. On May 28, 2017, it was renewed for a fourth season. has been pushed to midseason. Season Summary Season three of THE WEREWOLF DIARIES begins on the fifth anniversary of the Chamberlain family’s greatest defeat. In the years since, the Original hybrid Jake (Chris Wood) has been held prisoner by Jefferson Chamberlain (Caspar Zafer), while his siblings lie trapped in an enchanted sleep. When Charlotte (Phoebe Tonkin) finally succeeds in reviving them, the newly-awakened Chamberlains execute a daring rescue of the captive Jake. Once reunited, the family finds themselves faced with an even bigger threat: the revival of an ancient evil that has strong ties to their most vulnerable family member, Elizabeth (Austyn Johnson). After a devastating attack by this nightmarish entity, the Chamberlains discover there is only one way to save themselves -- they must stand their ground in Los Angeles and forge an alliance with the very enemies who hate them most, both Jeffery and the leader of the Los Angeles witches, Graysin Blackwell (James Franco). But as their horrifying adversary closes in, the Chamberlains find that they are facing an evil even more powerful than themselves, one with intimate knowledge of their family’s greatest weakness. With everything at stake -- their city, their family, and their very immortality -- the Chamberlains must find a way to stand together, even as their secrets threaten to tear them apart. Chapters |-|Chapter One= * Chapter I: The Homecoming Chapter **With the anniversary of five years of peace draws near since the fall of the Chamberlains', vampires flock to Los Angeles, threatening peace. Charlotte races to find a cure and finally wakes the Chamberlain from their mystical slumber and seek to liberate Jake from Jeffery's captivity. Meanwhile, a new sinister force works in the shadows manipulating the plights of human and supernatural creatures alike for power to rid Jeffery from the city. As Jake reunites with his daughter and seeks to keep his family safe, this new threat looms to sacrifice Elizabeth and other Los Angeles children in a bid for power as its darkness spreads. **The main antagonists of this chapter are Jesse Russell-Hyler, Jefferson Chamberlain and The Hollow. |-|Chapter Two= * Chapter II: The Sacrifice Chapter **As the Hollow grows in power and number of followers, it seeks out to sacrifice a powerful being to resurrect itself. Its origins as a 1500-year-old powerful witch spirit is revealed, as well as the fact that it cursed all families present to make the werewolf curse through her death. Graysin works his magic to root out the source of its power while Zander take matters into his own hands and initiates a new Harvest Ritual. With the return of the Ancestors through Julia's spirit, Jake and Charlotte reunite with an old friend and they race against time to re-imprison the Hollow, though she takes refugee in a vessel close to Jeffery. As she gathers all the necessary component to complete her resurrection, the Chamberlains are forced to make a tough decision when one of their siblings is targeted as a sacrifice by the Hollow, to be reborn back to life with its powers magnified as a living being. **The main antagonists of this chapter are Inadu's Acolyte, The Hollow, Julia Claire and Alexander Deveraux. |-|Chapter Three= * Chamberlain III: The Hollow Chapter **In the wake of Christopher's death, along with his entire sireline, the siblings reunite, including Nick, to face the newly resurrected Hollow who wields devastating power. As she pits siblings against one another, Julia's life hangs in the balance after the Hollow brings her back to life, bound to the Hollow, in order to force Nick into being her body guard until he has Hope break the link. Though, seemingly, the Hollow is defeated by Jake, as he is her descendant, she targets and possesses Elizabeth before the Ancestors could imprison her, using her as her new vessel. Charlotte seeks Christopher's help to free her daughter, though she easily dispatches those that would oppose her. With Graysin out of options he devises a desperate plan that will challenge the Chamberlains' "Always and Forever" pact. As the Hollow gathers her followers for a final crusade, Jeffery and Jake team-up to rescue Elizabeth. As Graysin and Christopher perform the necessary spell to separate the Hollow from Elizabeth, the Chamberlain siblings make the ultimate sacrifice. Graysin splits the Hollow's spirit into two Originals, Jake and Nick, separating the siblings for all time, the siblings start their own lives as Charlotte takes Elizabeth away from Los Angeles with the hope for her to begin a normal life. Jeffery leaves Los Angeles after being allowed by Nick to compel his memories of "Always and Forever" away. Jake looks in on Nick in France although Nick does not recognize him. **The main antagonists of this chapter are The Hollow, Nicholas Chamberlain and Inadu's Acolyte. Plot TBA Cast/Characters |-|Main Cast= * Chris Wood as Jacob Chamberlain (13/13) / Christopher Chamberlain (12/13) * James Franco as Graysin Blackwell (9/13) * Caspar Zafer as Jefferson Chamberlain (13/13) * Phoebe Tonkin as Charlotte Marshall-Deveraux (13/13) * Matt Ryan as Alexander Deveraux (13/13) |-|Special Guest Cast= * Jensen Ackles as Adam Chamberlain (6/13) * Danielle Campbell as Julia Claire (4/13) (archive footage in 3x01) * Alice Evans (2/13) (archive footage in 3x01) |-|Supporting Cast= * Austyn Johnson as Elizabeth Chamberlain (12/13) / The Hollow (3/13) * Odette Annable as Brooklyn Evermest (11/13) (video footage in 3x02) * Stephen Amell as Harrison Parker (10/13) / The Hollow (3/13) * Mateus Ward as Cole Chamberlain (7/13) * Blu Hunt as The Hollow (6/13) * Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Chamberlain (5/13) |-|Guest Cast= * Anniston Price as Jessica Chamberlain (1/13) * Tinsley Price as Jupiter Chamberlain (1/13) * Ewan McGregor as Hectate (2/13) (archive footage in 3x13) * Joe Dinicol as Jesse Russell-Hyler (1/13) * Mia Hays as Isabella Russell-Hyler (1/13) * Aiden Flowers as Young Jake (1/13) * Gattlin Griffith as Young Jeffery (1/13) (archive footage in 4x13) Antagonists * Jeffery Chamberlain * Harrison Parker * The Hollow * The Ancestors * Julia Claire Episodes List: 2017 Notes * Chris Wood, James Franco, Phoebe Tonkin, Caspar Zafer, Matt Ryan and Jensen Ackles are confirmed to return for this season. Timeline See also * The Werewolf Diaries Season 1 * The Werewolf Diaries Season 2 * The Werewolf Diaries Season 4 * Spoilers * The Werewolf Diaries (Episode) }} Category:Season Three Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Shows Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide